


Winter Warmth

by Flubber (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flubber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exceptionally cold winter night causes Mikasa to seek comfort in another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Warmth

       The pale moon light illuminated the night, falling through the window and filling the cold room. Pure white snow blanketed the cabin and decorated the outside of the window sills. Strong winds rattled the glass windows and shook the thick wooden walls. The young soldier cuddled closer into her blankets as chilly winds rushed into the bedroom. Eyes stinging with exhaustion, she pulled her legs to her chest in efforts to warm herself.

       The squad was spending the ruthless winter in hiding at a cabin in the middle of the forest. Poorly insulated and riddled with cracks, on the worst nights even a thick wool blanket could not protect the soldiers from the shivering temperatures.

       Slowly rising from the bed and stepping onto the chilly wood floor, Mikasa tip toed to the frozen glass window and peered into the dark abyss that is a winter storm. Pulling the sleeves of her long night gown over her hands she hugged herself, warming her chest and admiring the fallen flakes as they slowly drifted downward.

       The snowy nights in the cabin were nostalgic for the battled-scared girl. The push of the wind and the silence that partnered the crystal-like flakes of snow during the dead of the night were reminiscent of her long ago childhood with her once living parents. Closing her eyes, Mikasa was able to hear the faint crackling of her family’s fire, the whisper of her mother’s voice as she told tales of strong princesses, fierce beasts, and long-lasting love as they cuddled in a warm bed waiting for a peaceful sleep to greet the young girl.

       That peace had come and gone long ago. Death took the place of warmth, childish stories turned to cries and battle strategies, an empty bed took that of a loving one. Peaceful sleep never overtook the girl, only vivid nightmares of days she would rather not relive. Breathing out into the cold air, Mikasa watched as her steamy breath disappeared into the crisp night. She turned from the window and continued to tip toe quietly past Christa’s bed, sure not to stir the sleeping beauty, not that she would have said anything about Mikasa’s nighttime affairs as she herself understood what it felt to long for a warm familiar touch.

       She slipped from the room, careful enough to turn the doorknob all the way before letting it click back into place. Stepping on the most secure floorboards she quickly passed the rooms separating hers from his. At the very end of the hall she stood, softly stepping into the room and closing the door behind her she approached the only bed in the small quaint bedroom. She looked through tired eyes at the sleeping boy in front of her. He laid with his head against his pillow, brown hair sloppily framing his calm features.

       In a hushed tone Mikasa called out, “Eren. Eren, can I...”

       The dozy boy stirred slightly from his position to rest on his elbows, groggily he looked up at the dark haired girl. Sadness veiled her usual stoic expression, drowsiness pulling at her features under the moonlight, a scene Eren had become too used to seeing. Pulling the thick blankets back, Eren gazed at the sleepy girl and said in a husky voice,

       “Come.”

       She took the invitation gratefully as she slipped against the warm body of the shifter-boy, heat enveloping her immediately. Eren covered the cold girl, tucking her in and protecting her from the brittle winter air, and pulled her to him. Tucked under his chin, Mikasa breathed in his warmth and placed her icy hands on his chest making him shutter and tug her closer.

       Eren hummed at the comfort of Mikasa’s body close to his and said lazily, draping an arm around her hip, “You’re really cold.”

       Mikasa nuzzled herself closer,

       “You’re really warm,” she breathed out, she sighed tiredly and closed her eyes. To the thump of Eren’s heartbeat she slept dreamlessly, without a nightmare nor a haunting memory, but surrounded by the heat and love of the titan boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff, I'm not quite happy at the ending but I am glad that wrote it. Thank you!


End file.
